The present invention relates to a device for removably connecting a wrist band to a component, in particular a watch case, to which the wrist band is to be attached, in particular a watch case, this device comprising two complementary coupling members respectively secured to the connection ends of said wrist band and said component. The invention also relates to a wristwatch comprising such a device. The invention further relates to a watch case having a coupling member adapted to cooperate with another complementary coupling member. The invention finally relates to a wrist band section having a coupling member adapted to cooperate with another complementary coupling member.
The most common way of fastening a wrist band between the lugs of a watch case is to use a spring bar. This bar has a fixing pin at each end, one of these pins being secured to a piston slidably mounted in the other, tubular part of the bar. A coil spring mounted in the tubular part is used to make the pin protrude from the tubular housing. The open end of the tubular wall is slightly inwardly deformed after inserting the piston to prevent the piston from coming out of the tubular portion.
The introduction and removal of a wrist band using this fastening method requires the use of tools to insert and maintain the piston in the tubular part. Such an operation requires some skill. In addition, once the bar has been successfully introduced between the lugs, the hole in the horns must be found in order to allow the spring to introduce this pin. Thus, this operation is not within the reach of everyone.